Gundam Wing Karaoke
by Lady Une-chan a.k.a. Mirai
Summary: The Preventers do karaoke! PG13 for alcohol usage completed
1. Chapter 1

Gundam Wing Karaoke 

By Lady Une-chan

Disclaimer: I don't own "Gundam Wing" or any of the songs.

PS: This story is a bit alternate universe, because Treize is it.

"BANZAI!" shouted the Preventers as they clanked their glasses together. It was the last day of AC 197, New Year's Eve. The Preventers had worked hard to keep this year peaceful, so they decided to celebrate.

Duo Maxwell, the former gundam pilot of Deathscythe, winked at his girlfriend, Hilde Sphiker. Knowing what he was up to, Hilde shook her head wildly. Chang Wufei, (or as they say in America, Wufei Chang) had set down his cup to argue with his Preventer partner, Sally Po. (All he ever does with her is fight, whadda expect?) Duo carefully looked around, hoping no one saw him, and then removed a flask of vodka from his pocket, dumping the contents into Wufei's glass. Just as Duo sunk back into his seat, Wufei grabbed his glass and took a swig. Duo smiled at Hilde, who frowned.

"Hey," said Relena Peacecraft, the vice foreign minister (God, that was a mouthful), "Let's do karaoke!" Relena liked karaoke, even though she wasn't the best singer in the world.

Hilde perked up, forgeting Duo's mischief. She loved to sing! (Which is strange, because she doesn't have an image song.)

Heero frowned at Relena, knowing that she was only trying to get him to sing.

Duo smiled. He'd sing, but he wants to see the Wu-man sing.

Trowa blinked. No, he wasn't singing tonight!

Quatre smiled, but he'd rather see the girls sing.

Wufei grimaced. However, it was a great opportunity to make fun of the girls.

Milliardo wasn't going to sing in front of ANYONE. That included Lucerzia.

Treize could sing, but he was an operatic singer, and you don't do karaoke with opera song.

Relena stared her friends. The boys certainly wouldn't go first, and Relena wanted to go second (why I don't know), so she turned her attention to Lady Une. Lady Une had a beautiful singing voice, but she didn't care for karaoke. Lady Une shook her head. Relena looked at the other girls.

Hilde of course wanted to sing, but she wanted Relena to go first.

Catherine smiled a bit, but she didn't want to embarss herself.

Dorothy didn't mind singing, but she wanted to see the boys go.

Sally wanted to see Wuffie sing.

Lucerzia wasn't going to sing unless Milliardo was.

Okay, well that pretty much ruled everyone out! So Relena decided to go first, with her image song, "Total Secret". (The Japanese title is "Zutto Himitsu".)

After the song was over, the crowd clapped. Relena seemed to have improved on her singing.

"Okay, come on Hilde. It's your turn," said Relena.

Hilde has no image song, so she sang "Rhythm Emotion."

As Hilde sang, she noticed that Duo was pouring more vodka into Little Wuffie's glass. Hilde frowned. Duo smiled back at her.

Ths song finished, and everyone clapped. Hilde smiled to Duo.

"I think it's your turn, Duo," she said.

"Okay, dokey," said Duo getting up. He decided to sing his image song, "Good Luck and Good-Bye."

Owari (for now )

I won't probably be able to finish this until next week.


	2. The End of the Story

It's back! 

By demand, I am going to change the vodka to sake. This was my friend's idea. You'll understand it better if you read my other fic, "The Miso Soup Stance"

Nobody reads my fics, so I've decided to hurry and finish this on the behalf of my conscience. If you are reading this, please review it, demo but no flames!

Kiri-chan

Suddenly Wufei stood up and took the microphone from Duo.

Duo smiled at Hilde, who frowned.

Wuffie-pooh began to sing.

The the majority of the Preventers began to laugh as Wufei belted out Dorothy's image song. Dorothy, however, was quite peeved that Wufei was making of her. And Hilde... well she was pissed because of Duo's childish behavior.

Duo was laughing hysterically, which made Heero start to supect that he was perhaps part of the plan to that cause Little Wuffie to sing Dorothy's image song.

When Duo wasn't looking, Heero lended over and smelled Wufei's glass of tea. It smelled strongly of sake.

Heero strolled up to the karaoke stage and grabbed the microphone from Wufei. Wuffie, dazed, walked off the stage. Heero turned the music off addressed the crowd. "I believe our friend had a little too much to drink." Heero gave a DEATH GLARE to Duo, who shurgged. Unfortunately, the Preventers had already turned around and started to stare a him.

Duo thanked God, because, it was about thirty seconds until midnight. He pointed to the clock, and the group shrieked and got ready to kiss their beloved.

Wufei, however, was sleeping with his head on the table.

OWARI!

PS: Please do not tell me that I spelled "Wufei" wrong. In certain spots I put "Wuffie' on purpose.


End file.
